


Adventures in Ambien

by skyhillian



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Sexsomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer takes an Ambien, and in his sleep, he blows Hotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Ambien

 

  
  Aaron Hotchner was brought out of a very strange dream where Jack was scaling the house on his hands and knees by a head nosing between his legs. Soft hair brushed his bare abdomen and long fingers slipped into the waistband of his sleep pants. The elastic was pulled down to his thighs and a hot gust of breath washed over his burgeoning erection.

  "Spencer?" he asked sleepily. He could see his lover's form moving beneath the sheets. He gasped as Spencer's hand circled him and gave a few strokes. His hands dug into the bed sheet when a hot mouth enveloped the head of his cock and sucked lightly.

  Spencer tongued the slit of Aaron's cock before taking him until it hit the back of his throat. He swallowed and Aaron groaned loudly. Spencer could almost never take Aaron all the way into his throat; he had a sensitive gag reflex. Aaron watched the blanket move as Spencer bobbed his head up and down.

  When Spencer's long fingers rubbed at his perineum, his body stiffened and he cried out a warning. Spencer didn't relent, and Aaron cried out as his orgasm overtook him. While he was still living out the aftershocks, a weight settled across his legs and on his stomach.

  "Spencer?" Aaron asked again. When he got no answer, he lifted the sheet, only to find Spencer asleep on the lower half of his body. He raised an eyebrow at the young man, who was snoring softly.

  Aaron shimmied up his sleep trousers and left the sheet around Spencer's shoulders. He left Spencer where he was, knowing how much of a dead weight Spencer became when he was asleep. He fell back asleep quickly.

__--__--__

  The next morning, Spencer woke from his position on his lover's stomach. He was extremely confused. He knew he had gone to sleep lying next to Aaron.

  Spencer sat up and crawled into the space next to Aaron, who turned his head sleepily towards his boyfriend as his eyes fluttered open.

  "Good morning," Aaron said, his voice still muffled by sleep.

  "How did I wind up sprawled across your legs?" Spencer asked.

  "You woke me up with a blow job in the middle of the night," Aaron told him, and Spencer's eyes widened.

  "I did?"

  Aaron sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "You don't remember?" Spencer scratched the back of his head.

  "Uh, no?" Spencer was silent for a moment before realization dawned on him. "Oh, God, I'm never taking Ambien again."

  "What? Why?" Hotch asked, confused by the sudden declaration. Spencer's face was slowly turning red.

  "Some people have unexplained sleep walking, sleep driving, binge eating, or performing other daily tasks while sleeping," Spencer said. "Sex—sexual parasomnia has also been reported." Aaron's eyes widened dramatically.

  "You gave me head in your sleep?" he asked bluntly. Spencer winced at the wording, but nodded. "It wasn't all bad." Spencer gasped and smacked his arm.

  "Never again!" he reiterated. Aaron just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr.


End file.
